


Silver Blood [Discontinued]

by hazelnuttoffee



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masculine Reader, Sexual Abuse, except the reader is actually nonbinary, male reader - Freeform, not beta-ed we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnuttoffee/pseuds/hazelnuttoffee
Summary: They, a cursed child, doomed to be a pawn for his father. He, a child who lost his mother at a young age, forced to keep her curse a secret from those around him.These two grew up to be hurt individuals, who soon come to depend on each other for safety and emotional stability.They now have to lean on one another to survive in this currently breaking world, though might not get the happy ending both were expecting.____________________________________This story is posted on Wattpad as well, my user is @hazelnuttoufee
Relationships: Nozel Silva/Male reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Before Continuing...

Hello. Before proceeding with this story, here are some things to note:

>The reader is nonbinary, who uses They/He pronouns interchangeably. And for context and most scenes, the reader is biologically male.

>The character Flynn, who makes a few appearances throughout the story, is an original character created by my friend, Ally. (ally-artaku on Tumblr).

> The first 5 parts of this book are before the BC timeline; part 6 is where the canon storyline starts

>There are graphic scenes of s*xual ab*se, m*rder, and physical/emotional/mental ab*se. The chapters containing these will have a "***" next to the chapter name

> Chapters containing not very graphic scenes of these topics, but are still mentioned, will be labeled with "**"

> Seduction is used (as a murder tactic), however actual sex will not happen in these situations 

>This story will /also/ have explicit sexual content. Chapters containing these will have a "*" next to the chapter name.

>This is an LGBT relationship, if that bothers you, please turn back now.

I love you all, and I'm glad you decided to stick around to read this BS. Please, have a great day/night


	2. Prologue**

Dark. Cold. And a bit wet. Raindrops slammed against the outside walls, some even leaking through small cracks. The only light shining in came from barred windows that fell near the cell floor.

"Are you aware that what you've done is wrong?" A deep, scratchy voice spoke. The sounds of blood dripping came from the same direction, as the owner of the voice looked on in anger. A tall, slender man, with a now missing right eye towered over a small boy. A white shirt laid comfortably unbuttoned on his chest, and his pants were too baggy to form any sort of leg shape.

"I don't see what's so wrong about it, old man." A quiet, younger voice retorted. The thick Southern Australian accent bounced off the walls.

The sounds of a leg swinging and body slamming filled the room, with a small wince following shortly after. Short, hot breaths left the kid's mouth as the boy's father drew closer.

"After all I've done for you, the least you can do is show a little respect, brat." Venom laced the man's words as he got closer to his kids face. The blood from his eye dribbled onto the younger's nose, and a scoff was heard in response.

No words were exchanged for a few moments, before fingers trailed under the young man's chin. The movements were smooth, and ghost like. His talon like nails scraped the boy's chin, reminding him just what his father really is.

"You look just like your mother.. So beautiful.." The man whispered in a predatory tone. This arose a shiver from the other, as the boy awaited what was to come. Their father often engaged in acts like these, which disgusted them to no end; but they ended up teaching the child things in the end, so they never objected.

"Lord Anya, you have a guest waiting for you. They wish to see the young master as well." A middle aged voice spoke. 

Raising up from his current position, the Anya head yanked his child from the floor.

"___, look at the situation you've put me in... I have to greet our guest with an injured face." Lord Anya sneered sweetly. The child just looked down in forced regret, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, father. If you wish, I can greet our guest myself." The boy offered. Smirking, his father tilted his chin.

"Good boy. Now go, we have a guest."

•••

Dressed in a tight black dress shirt, light grey trousers, and black dress boots, the Young Master walked into the entrance hall. 

"Ah, Young ___! Is your father around?" The guest spoke. It was a young man, who likely worked for the boy's father.

"He's not in great condition, sorry to say. However our butler mentioned you wanted to see me as well, is something wrong?" He spoke. ___'s voice was demonically smooth, like fine tuned silk. They had met this man before, and likely knew what he wanted. To prepare for this, a small extendable flute was placed in the waistband of his pants.

"Well, I actually came to see you, Young Master. Your father's said you've grown recently: both as an assassin and a man." The guest spoke once more. The young lord bit his tongue to keep from saying something out of line, before giving the other a sweet smile.

"Oh, whatever could he mean? Would you mind showing me, sir?" They said with fake innocence. The older man began walking, as if he new the layout of the house. A noticeable and disgusting smile graced his lips. Taking this opportunity ___ drew their flute and began playing a soft melody, directing the deadly sounds forward. The guest began to choke. And, with the calmest expressions, ____ walked forward. Plunging his hand through the fellow's chest, he died within seconds. Their eyes then lost all life and colour, the pupils disappearing completely.

"Sorry sir, but I refuse to be a toy for some lowlife." The young lord said darkly.

•••

The sounds of leaves rustling and limbs dragging filled the night air. The young Anya boy had dragged the lifeless body of his father's coworker deep into the forest to bury. Though, when he got about halfway in, he felt the presence of another.

"If you're here to kill me, try to. If you're not, state your intentions." ___ spoke, his words laced with frost. Using enhancement magic, he thinned his fingers and sharpened his nails, making his hands as sharp as knives.

"Woah there buddy, I'm not here to kill ya, I just think that you should have burned the body instead of burying it." The strangers voice rang. It sounded muffled, like it was being hidden behind a mask. 

Before ___ could even turn around, the stranger had a blade to his throat.

"You're still an amateur, son. And need a lot more practice." Said stranger spoke coldly. ___'s breath stopped for a moment, before snaking around the other, letting his neck be sliced up a bit. Lacing his now sharpened fingers around the strangers neck, he got close to their ear.

"You shouldn't test me. I may be less experienced, but I am no amateur." The young noble said coldly. 

This, oddly, erupted a laugh from the stranger's throat.

"Ha.. Wow! I never knew you would let your own neck be slashed just to get a kill. I like that about you." The, assumed, man said happily. Removing ___'s hand from his neck, he turned around.

"The name's Flynn. And by looks of it, you're an up-incoming assassin, correct?" Flynn spoke.

___ was perplexed, yet felt a bit amused. It had been a while since they found another person within the same business who wasn't affiliated with his father. 

"Indeed. But what's it to you?" The young one spoke a bit angrily.

"I'm your new mentor as of today."


	3. Prologue, 4 Years Later

"___!" The, now eighteen year old man heard his mentor, Flynn, yell.

"Oh, Flynn. Is something wrong?" The younger asked. His speech patterns have changed drastically since first meeting Flynn; but then again, a lot has changed.

"No, however I have a letter for you, it's from a client." Flynn spoke breathlessly, handing the letter to the young assassin. 

___ had gotten taller in the past four years, and their demeanour has changed drastically. They now hold themselves to unspeakably high standards, as well as above everyone else. But Flynn is an exception. ___ holds a deep respect for their mentor.

"Ah, it's a hit an another noble. How surprising." The teen spoke sarcastically. It's not that they hated their job, but the amount of high ranking individuals they have been tasked with killing is exhausting.

"Do you have to leave now?" Their mentor asked, a bit saddened. He wanted to spend more time with the young man.

"Indeed. Getting information on their schedule is important. I need to get started before noon if I wish to have a good shot." ___ explained. Sighing, the older man threw small candies at him.

"Well come home safe. I'd hate for one of my students to be arrested." Flynn said jokingly.

___ let out a dry chuckle before sliding the candies into his pocket. Giving Flynn one last wave, the new head of house Anya set off to do some gathering.

•••

"Ah, it's around three in the afternoon now..." ___ spoke to himself, popping a sweet into his mouth. The man he was after was someone of high status, definitely higher than the others. 

And he couldn't shake the suspicion that he was being watched all day. He tried ducking through alleys, jumping across buildings, but he couldn't shake the obvious eyes that were watching him. Though, with a sigh, he let those thoughts go; if someone really was after him, they probably would've made a move by now.

Tying the bangs of their hair back, they flipped on their hood and began walking the alley streets of Clover.

"Quite sad really... This oh so prosperous kingdom will just let people suffer, simply because of low mana levels. It disgusts me." ___ spoke softly to themself.

"It disgusts you, huh? And killing most of Clover's subjects doesn't?" An older, more powerful voice spoke. ___ stopped in their tracks, readying their hands. 

'Judging by the way this mana feels, I won't have time to draw my flute..' He thought to himself. Slowly turning around, their eyes widened for a small moment before smirking.

"Well well, if it isn't Sir Julius Novachrono. Our current and beloved Wizard King himself. My father has told me so much about you." The boy spoke in a condescending tone.

Julius tilted his head, giving a dangerous smile.

"Your father, aye? You mean Lord Anya, who was the head of your household? I haven't heard from him in almost two years, is he doing well?" The noble spoke, giving ___ a knowing smirk.

Getting tired of hearing him speak, the young Anya lunged at Julius, only to end up on the defensive as the Novachrono attempted to use Chronostasis.

"Aw, come now. I thought assassins were supposed to be offensive creatures." Julius spoke again. The boy's eyes widened, as not that many people actually knew of what his family specialised in.

Taking this opportunity, ___ drew their flute, and began playing a soft melody. Obviously they weren't trying to kill the other; it wasn't what they were paid to do. Honestly, they were simply trying to test their strength.

The sounds filled Julius' ears for a short moment, before speeding up the time around him, and using that speed to get close to ___. This gave him the chance to trap the young assassin in a Chronostasis spell.

"Honestly, if I hadn't acted quicker, I would've been seriously hurt..." Julius began speaking. It wasn't like he went uninjured; he currently had blood dripping from his ears. 

"So that's sound magic, huh? I suppose it's fit for someone of your profession. But I feel it can be more useful in the magic knights." He spoke again, retracting his spell as he felt ___ would no longer attack him.

"You really want a killer among your ranks? That seems kind of counterproductive; what would happen if I went on a massive rampage?" The Anya lad asked.

"Well, then I suppose that would be the way life goes, and we'd have to execute you. I mean, you would have not only those crimes, but all the past ones you've committed as well." Julius warned.

'Refuse, and die a criminal. Or accept, and live a criminal as well as be a magic knight. I suppose it would be better than continuing an assassination business.' The young Anya thought to himself.

"I'll do it. But I have to say goodbye to someone first." 

•••

"You're telling me the Wizard King asked you to be in the Magic Knights?" Flynn asked. ___ had taken him up to the roof of his family home to talk with him. 

"Yeah, it was either that, or I go to jail." The younger boy began. He swung his feet gently as he began thinking.

"That Julius truly is a scary man..." He spoke quietly.

"I mean, he is the Wizard King. He's supposed to be scary." Flynn joked, before fully turning to ___. He slide a small, custom knife their way and smiled.

"Take that with you. Being a magic knight would consume a lot of time, and I wouldn't wanna be forgotten by one of my favourite kids." The older man said in a fatherly tone. ___ looked at the knife and gave a small, appreciative smile. They didn't say anything after that, however laid a hand on Flynn's shoulder. This action shocked their mentor, but he felt the strong emotion through that single touch.

"Good luck kiddo, you're gonna do great."


	4. The Silver Eagles

Three sets of steps waltzed through the knights headquarters.

"You’re really letting some random boy into the Silver Eagles?" A young, royal sounding voice boomed.

"It was an order from the Wizard King, I have no right to refuse." And older, more powerful individual responded. 

The sounds of large, heavy doors being opened filled the building as the trio stepped into an office room.

"Ah, Nozel! It's good to see you!" Julius exclaimed as he stood up from his current sitting position, and made his way to shake the royal's hand.

"It is good to see you as well, Wizard King." Nozel began. As he spoke, his vision drifted to the individual sitting behind Julius.

___, now missing their cloak, was reading a book detailing ancient magics while drinking warm tea. Nozel was not impressed by this, but this wasn't out of the ordinary for him. He was very picky with his squadmates, and ___ did not look like anything special.

"Is this the young man you were speaking ab-" Nozel was interrupted by his younger brother.

"Ha! This is the boy who will be joining the Silver Eagles? He's so small, and looks like nothing more than a useless commoner! I wouldn't even need to use magic to bring this peasant to his knees!" The younger Silva insulted.

'Nothing more than a useless commoner, huh? Wow, I heard Clover's royals were rude, but that's just uncalled for.' The former head thought to himself. 

In seconds, ___ had a knife to the speaker's neck, his eyes showing nothing but boredom, slight annoyance, and killer's instinct.

"I didn't ask to join your stupid squad. Speak ill of me, or anyone else again, and you can count your fucking days. Royal or not, I'll kill you." ___ whispered, death pretty much dripped from their lips.

Solid shook with fear as ___'s hand wrapped around their neck, before they stepped away. They gave a look to Nozel, not looking very impressed.

"I assume you are the esteemed Lord Nozel Silva, pleasure to meet you. My apologies for assaulting what I assume to be Lord Solid Silva, however what he was saying was wrong. I simply wanted to prove that my skills might be of use to someone of your caliber." The young assassin said with a bow.

Both Nozel and the older Silva sister looked at him in shock, while Solid proceeded to grip the boy's arm tight in anger.

Something struck ___ and they proceeded to slice Solid's hand clean open. Their eyes were as dead as the void, and their breath was raged.

"Don't fucking touch me!" ___ warned. His pupils got insanely small, and his eyes began to twitch. The breaths he took began go speed up to slight hyperventilation, and his eyes burned into Solid's soul; not with a look of anger, but one of fear, wanting to tear through him in a chance to get away.

Stumbling back a bit, he looked at what he'd done. Not that he cared much for a narcissistic royal, but he did feel bad for striking someone who wasn't a target. His breath was still going fast, and he was getting slightly dizzy, but forced himself to calm down.

"You... You disgusting peasant! How dare you strike me?!" Solid exclaimed. Letting out a shaky sigh, ___ drew their flute.

"Don't be alarmed, I am simply going to heal him. Feel free to condemn my actions later." ___ interjected. He could tell Nozel, Julius, or Solid's elder sister, Nebra, were about to scold him.

"Sound Magic: Songs of Respite" The younger whispered, before playing a soothing melody. It was unsteady, considering he could not fully calm his breathing, but it was enough. His grimoire rose and opened, before a circle of healing vibrations surrounded Solid. The Silva's aura turned into ripples of green energy, surrounding his hand and proceeding to heal his wounds.

Nozel's eyes widened for a small moment as he observed the scene before him. He would for sure be punishing the new member, but there was something absolutely beautiful about ___'s magic.

'So this is sound magic, huh? It's beautiful, and looks quite useful. But in the hands of someone like that, it could be quite deadly.' The eldest Silva thought.

"There, your wounds are healed. Again, my apologies for attacking you, but physical contact is a... Touchy subject for me." ___ explained, looking towards Nozel and Julius afterwards.

"I assume you're going to punish me now? Assault is a crime after all, but assaulting royalty is considered worse, is it not?" The assassin spoke. 

"No. This incident shall be overlooked, considering you healed him immediately and realised the wrongs of your actions." Nozel spoke quickly.

Shocked, but also amused by this, ___ gave an almost silent chuckle.

"Why thank you, Lord Silva."

•••

"This is the Silver Eagles headquarters, where you'll be staying from now on." Nozel spoke as he led the young boy through the courtyard and into the elegant building.

"Aw, you mean I can't stay at the castle with you, Captain~" ___ spoke in a patronising tone. Hearing a grunt from the older, he chuckled.

"I'm only joking. I couldn't stand being in a house full of stuck up royals. I'd feel way to out of place, and honestly uncomfortable. Especially with all the servants trying to do things for me, it's weird." ___ rambled, placing their hands behind their head as they walked.

"Though it must be nice. Having all this attention, money, and power. I couldn't even begin to imagine what that feels like." The boy added.

"The Wizard King said you were a noble. If that were true, why do you speak as if you were a commoner, or something other than your rank." The royal sneered.

"Well, Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass, not all nobles are treated as such. I just so happened to have terrible parents." ___ retorted. Though they did have a bit of a saddened look on their face remembering how they were treated as a child.

"That sounds..." Nozel began to speak before noticing the sad look on his subordinates face. He stopped himself.

"That sounds like a rough time. I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

"Wow, a royal saying sorry? That's rich." The boy laughed.

"But don't worry about it. I don't really care to be honest." He added.

Nozel, confused as well as shocked at the response, stopped in front of a large door.

"This will be your room starting today. Please, keep it tidy. I'll send someone to get you when dinner is ready." The captain spoke before turning on his heel.

‘They're strange.. I'll give them that. But at least they're strong...’


	5. The Silver Eagles cont...

___ sat in their room, currently writing down notes for new melodies. They had done about two pages worth, and currently struggled on coming up with an end to the opener. It was a more aggressive tune, which he was hoping to apply to a new spell sometime soon.

"Mr. Anya! Dinner is almost ready!" They heard a voice yell, which was followed by soft knocks at the door. It sounded like a young woman around their age.

Walking up and opening the door, he realised that he had to look down to see her.

"Well, thank you miss, but I'll have to skip dinner tonight. Or maybe, if it is okay, simply eat in here." He spoke. He wasn't fond of eating in large rooms, or with tons of people. Plus, he wished to finish his work; he hoped to get it done by the end of the night.

"I'm sorry, but Lord Silva doesn't allow food to be taken outside the dining hall." The lady explained.

"Ah, that's alright then. I'll skip dinner. Do you think you can relay this to the Captain for me?" ___ asked politely, with a minuscule smile.

"Of course! Please have a good night!" The woman said kindly before shutting the door.

Sighing, the young man went back to his desk and continued working on sheet music, and maybe to get a feel for the song while he's at it.

•••

"So, you skip dinner, where I was planning on formally introducing you, and I come to find you doing something as minor as this: writing sheet music." A voice scolded.

___ had fallen asleep at their desk, yet managed to complete an entire song, so at least the accomplished what they meant to do.

Sitting up, they stretched their arms, their back popping as they did this. Turning to where the voice came from, they saw none other than Captain Nozel himself.

"Sorry Captain... I guess I got carried away my work. Plus, crowded eating settings just aren't my thing." They spoke in a tired tone, though their stomach started to grumble. They sighed, and decided to ignore it.

'I can probably just eat later on in the night, right? They shouldn't have a fit if I make the food myself.' They thought to themselves.

"Come on." Nozel said in a strong tone, making the younger one jump.

"Where could we possibly be going at this time of night? Everyone's sleeping." ___ spoke.

"If the Wizard King thought you were strong enough to be placed on my squad, then you must be important. Therefore, I cannot have you missing meals." The other explained. This made the Anya boy chuckle.

"Well it's good that you care so much Captain, but really, I can just wait until br-"

"No, you will not. Don't think I didn't notice your stomach growling just a few moments ago. Plus skipping meals is beneath your status." Nozel interrupted. 

Sighing, ___ agreed and stood from their chair. They tied their hair back into a bun, and began following their Captain to the dining hall.

•••

The soft sounds of vegetables being chopped and water boiling filled the dining hall as Nozel watched his subordinate prepare a meal. He was shocked, since most noble families had no reason to learn such domestic talents.

"Why would a noble need to learn such things..." Nozel said quietly to himself.

"Because I'm a picky eater, and I'm allergic to certain foods: such as pork, eggplants, and most fruits. It just saved our butler the trouble when I cooked for myself. " ___ answered, making the royal gasp in confusion. He didn't expect the other to be able to hear him. 

Pouring the vegetables and already chopped beef into the pot, he put the lid on to let it steam. He redid his messy bun and took a seat across from Nozel, studying his features.

'Funny braid. Rude demeanour. Has no conscious for the ones below him in status. I'm surprised no one's sent me to kill him yet." ___ thought to themselves. 

"So how did you convince the Wizard King to let you join our ranks?" Nozel asked coldly.

"You really wanna know, Captain Braid Face?" ___ replied with a smirk, making the other grit their teeth.

"You must have bribed him if he let a ruffian like you join my squad." The Captain said with venom in his voice.

Lowering their head a bit, ___ sighed.

"Well if it's any consolation, I didn't want to join your squad, or the Magic Knights in general. I was simply in the wrong place at the right time I suppose. If anything, I'm in your squad as punishment; considering you seem to be the strictest Captain of them all, right?" The younger explained.

Nozel did nothing but nod and hum, showing that he was listening. Normally, he would've pressed for more information, but judging from ___'s aura, he decided against it.

"Alright, well the food's almost done. I didn't make a lot, but there's enough for the two of us if you would like some. Though, it's not fancy food like you'd usually be served at home." ___ smiled, letting out a soft laugh with their last sentence.

Nozel, oddly, let out a slight joyful noise. 

"Well, I did not get the chance to eat earlier, so yes. That would be nice."


	6. Meeting the Squad

The sun beamed through silver lined draped as the sounds of birds filled the room. Soft snores could be heard as the new Silver Eagles member cuddle themselves into their blanket. They were cuddled into a ball, almost like a small child.

Loud knocks came from ___'s door, which rose them from their slumber. Letting out a loud groan, they sat up and rubbed their eyes. 

'I've never woken up this late in my life. Damn these soft beds...' ___ thought to themselves. 

Rising from their bed, they messily through their hair into a bun. They took groggy and weighted steps towards their door, and it took all their energy just to open it. And when they did, there stood Nils, an older member of the Silver Eagles.

"You were supposed to be up and ready two hours ago. Captain Nozel's furious!" The man exclaimed. ___ winced at his tone of voice, taking in a deep breath to calm their forming headache.

"My apologies. I had no intentions of sleeping in this late. I shall get ready immediately." The younger responded. This earned a noise of disapproval from Nils, though it did get him to leave.

Shutting their door, ___ made their way to the restroom and began their daily routine.

•••

"For a nobleman such as yourself, I would have expected you to be up on time. Especially since, as with dinner, I planned on introducing you to the rest of the squad." Nozel's voice boomed. Anger filled as words as ___ looked towards the floor in boredom.

"My apologies, Captain. I had not meant to sleep in so late. That was out of the ordinary for me, and it shall not happen again." ___ explained tiredly. Their bangs were tied up, and their cloak hung loosely over their shoulders. The choice of clothing did not go unnoticed by Nozel.

"Why aren't you wearing the squad robe laid out for you?" The Captain asked angrily.

"No offence Captain.. But the robe was a bit uncomfortable, and would hinder my usual battle tactics." ___ spoke blankly, rocking back and forth and their toes. They then adjusted the straps his flute case was on, making sure their tightened as he awaited Nozel's response.

"Who do you think you are? First, you skip dinner, and make Captain Nozel look foolish. Next you have the audacity to sleep in when you were explicitly told the time you were to wake up. And now you refuse to wear our squad robe? I have absolutely no idea what our Captain sees in you!" Nils, the man from earlier, shouted angrily. 

___, with a sigh, removed their cloak and looked towards Nils. Their eyes look on in a dull manner, though challenged the other. ___ proceeded forward, as if they were of the highest status, looking towards the other like he was nothing but gravel.

"Fine then. If you have no idea what your Captain sees in me, then I'll show you just exactly what I am capable of. Hopefully that can make up for my actions." They spoke, their voice laced with venom and dangerous intentions.

Letting a tingle pass through him, Nils jumped back, readying his grimoire. The man's eyes pierced ___'s own as he summoned a sword of ice. The other squad members had backed up, their eyes watching the newest member intently. 

___ reached into the case on their right leg, grabbing their flute while simultaneously slipping their knife into their shirt sleeve. Extending the instrument, he prepared his spell.

"Aw, the new member uses a flute. What's he gonna so, serenade us to death?" Nils taunted. He charged at ___, but the other dodged his attack. They, like a bird in flight, leaped and spun over his head, all while keeping perfect flute posture.

"Sound Magic: Notes of Narcolepsy." ___ whispered, and the songs came moments after. Thin strands of what was assumed to be mana filled the air, and drifted in Nils' direction. Nils' sword then dissipated, and his head dropped. 

The air in the room grew thicker as Lawrence's presence disappeared. It was like he was never there. The other squad mates looked on in confusion and slight fear; the sounds of their gasps and heavy breathing filling the room. 

With a large gust of wind, ___ appeared behind Nils. Jerking his wrist, the knife fell into his palm, and he readied it at the man's neck, as it to kill him. The audience that had gathered all grabbed their grimoires, ready to attack ___. However before they could, cold mana engulfed the room. The others shivered, and slowly backed down, but ___ stood his ground.

"Step away from him and cancel your spell. You have done enough to prove yourself, noble runt." Nozel threatened. His presence was bigger than anyone else's in the room before completely disappearing. The mana he was emitting had died down, giving ___ the okay to step away from Nils. And, with a snap, the hypnotic spell the noble had cast was lifted. Nils' body was still tired, yet before he could drop, a circle of mana lifted him from the ground. He then looked to ___ in anger, confusion, and slight awe.

"Don't look at me that way. I simply wanted to prove that I deserve to be on this squad. And for the record, I never asked to join; I'm only here because of direct orders." ___ began.

"And even if I did manage to use a hypnotic spell on you, Sound Magic does not work in every situation. Sound can be blocked, so I rely on stealth. Which is why I wish to not wear your squad robe; it simply takes away from my ability to stay hidden. If that is a problem for any of you, feel free to take it up with your Captain." The young boy finished as he turned towards Nozel.

"Mr. Silva, my apologies for both picking a fight and hypnotising one of your squad members. I do think that you meant to introduce me to them today, but I feel that this was enough for them. If I may be so bold, may I retire to my room to work?" ___ asked politely. The members around him let out noises of disapproval and anger, while Nozel let out a sigh.

"Very well, however I need you to meet me in my office in two hours." The royal replied before turning on his heel.

"Very well, Captain."


End file.
